His Day
by finlaure
Summary: Just one of those days for Tony


Disclaimer – I am not making any money on this and the only thing I own are my dreams

* * *

**His Day**

For the twentieth time that day Gibbs yelled across the bull pen for his senior field agent to get back to work. Gibbs' hand was sore from the numerous head slaps he had already had to deliver to the errant agent to set him back on task that day. Ziva David looked ready to throw one of her hidden knives into Tony as yet one more paper ball landed directly on her head. Gibbs' thought that this might be a small mercy for DiNozzo because Tim McGee was out for blood also. Tim's keyboard had been unplugged but nicely taped to look like it was still plugged into his computer monitor, while Tim was in the men's room. This had left the younger special agent baffled as to why he kept typing and nothing was happening. At least the prankster had had the common sense not to try to pull anything on his boss, Tony seemed to somewhat love his life. But today Tony had tried to push every button and every limit for everyone.

Gibbs glanced across the way at Tony as he stood up and started towards the men's room.

"I'll be right back boss." Tony said passing Gibbs' desk.

"David, McGee. Go on and call it a day since we don't have an active case and it's 1630."Gibbs said as soon as Tony left the area. Tim and Ziva quickly grabbed their backpacks and said goodbye. Gibbs enjoyed the silence of the office for a minute as he waited for DiNozzo to return. He had already guessed at what might be bothering his agent, but he wasn't quite sure how, or even if, he should try and help.

"Where did everyone go?" Tony asked rounding the corner. Upon seeing the look in Tony's eyes Gibbs knew that he had to do something for the younger man.

"I sent them home." Gibbs said as he stood up and got his things together, "You are coming with me so get your stuff."

"Um, boss if you are going to…" Tony had begun to say.

"Did that _**Sound**_like a question DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"No boss, on your six." Tony fell in step behind the older agent in silence, he hoped wasn't in too much trouble for today's actions.

Tony sat beside his boss silently as they passed the exit for his apartment, and then for Gibbs' house. Tony wondered just where his final destination would be today as the car finally turned into the parking lot of an old fashioned soda shop. Both men got out of the car silently and walked into the store without looking at each other. Tony followed Gibbs to a back booth and sat down opposite his boss, silently grateful that he couldn't be killed or maimed here, maybe. Finally Gibbs spoke when the young blonde waitress walked over to the two men.

"Two cheeseburgers and two orders of onion rings to start with." Gibbs ordered from the waitress. He looked over at Tony briefly to see if the order was enough. Tony only nodded his answer. The men stayed silent until the meal arrived a gratefully short time later. Finally over the last of the onion rings Gibbs leaned back and stared at his young protégé.

"When I was a young father I thought I had everything. I had a beautiful young wife and a healthy beautiful baby girl. I didn't think I needed or could want anything else in the world." Gibbs paused and drank the rest of cola. Tony stayed still and silent, knowing that a very rare moment was happening because Gibbs almost never talked his past. Several moments passed as the waitress refilled both drinks and cleared the empty plates.

"Then one year, the year that Kelly turned three, I guess I started feeling a little ignored. I felt that I had slipped to the end of everyone's list. Shannon wanted to go back to work and Kelly was taking up more time then when she was a baby even." Gibbs paused again to stare into his cola glass, "I had spent three months helping Shannon with her sister's wedding and then Kelly's birthday was a week before mine and Thanksgiving happened to be that same two week time period, well, it was just a mess. The point is that somehow, my birthday had been overlooked. No cake, no party, not even any gifts. Well that Friday after the holiday, I got all depressed and went down to the local bar and got stinking drunk. When I got home Shannon wouldn't let me back in the house." Gibbs stopped seeming to need to cough, "We had our only fight of our marriage that night. She locked the doors and threatened to call the MP's if I tried to come in the house. So I spent the night on the back porch. But when I woke up that Saturday morning and I had a blanket draped over me, a cup of coffee beside me, and a handmade birthday card from Shannon and Kelly, and the world's most beautiful birthday muffin." Tony remained stone still hanging on the other mans every word. Gibbs suddenly stood up and walked over to the waitress and whispered something to her. She nodded her head and walked away with a small smile. Gibbs walked back to the table and sat down slowly. No words were spoken for a couple of minutes as the men just sat and let their thoughts wonder through their lives. The waitress then appeared with two huge banana splits; the one she sat down in front of Tony's had one small candle in the middle of it.

Tony looked up at his dearest friend with tears brimming in both men's eyes.

"I know you never had a good birthday growing up, but you have a new family now that loves you and don't you ever forget that." Gibbs said using his lighter to light the candle, "Go ahead and make a wish son."

One tear broke free as Tony looked up and said, "I already have everything I could wish for now Dad."

"Then wish something for me." Gibbs laughed to break the strong emotions.

"I'll wish for you another red head girl friend" Tony said laughing and then started to blow out the candle.

"Actually, I was thinking about going after ladies with dark hair now." Gibbs smiled as Tony's eyebrows hit his hairline.


End file.
